Quand finira la chanson
by Hagu-chan
Summary: Quelques jours, pendant les vacances d'hiver à Poudlard... l'évolution d'une haine, des souvenirs volés...et une Pensine. . Résumé nul. Venez lire, c'est mieux


Quand finira la Chanson

_Titre alternatif_ : Filament traumatique

_Genre : _de l'amour, de la violence...

Disclaimer : Les personnages présent appartiennent à JK Rowling, hormis mon elfe de maison

Couple : HPDM

_Si cette histoire a pour thème Harry Potter, elle reprend des éléments de « Réapprendre à », ma première fanfic publiée. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cette fic, et la lire n'aidera pas forcément dans l'autre sens._

_Les filaments seront sans doute différents des souvenirs de Draco._

_Classée M pour le (ou les) thèmes abordés._

_A la base, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'amour platonique autour d'une chanson. Mais quand on écrit, parfois le contrôle nous échappe. C'est ce qui fait d'une amourette une histoire._

_**Quand Finira la Chanson**_

_Quand finira la chanson_

_Tu t'éloigneras de la fenêtre_

_Tu iras baisser le son_

_Quand finiront les accords_

_Que l'on jouait à l'unisson_

_En rêvant qu'ils vaudraient de l'or_

_Recommence à me sourire_

_A m'effleurer le visage_

_Mais tu soulèveras le saphir_

_Prendras ma voix en otage_

_Pauvre de moi_

_Quand finira la chanson_

_Je ne serai qu'un souvenir_

_Une mélodie sur un nom_

_Quand finiront les violons_

_Les dimanches à la campagne_

_On devinera la saison_

_Recommence à être sage_

_A apprécier ma nature_

_Mais à la fin de la plage_

_Restera la déchirure_

_Pauvre de moi_

_Quand finira la chanson_

_Tu t'éloigneras de la fenêtre_

_Tu iras baisser le son_

…quand cette chanson a commencé à passer sur la radio pirate que tu avais amenée, je ne l'appréciais pas.

Elle me rappelait beaucoup trop de choses.

La haine entre nous ne s'était pas étendue comme toutes ces autres années.

Je ne peux pas dire non plus que ce soit l'inverse qui s'est produit. Je ne te supportais pas, et c'était bien sûr réciproque.

Ce soir-là, nous étions en vacances d'hiver. Malgré la guerre, beaucoup avaient décidé de rentrer voir leur famille.

Toi, comme toujours, tu restais à Poudlard. Comment ne pas faire autrement, avec cette famille de moldus qui se montraient plus qu'irritables avec toi.

**oOoOoOo**

Je n'aurai jamais cru te trouver là pendant les vacances. Toi qui te targuais qu'un Malfoy doit vivre dans un palais ! Je t'ai vu t'enfermer dans ces salles étroites, envoyer au feu toutes ces lettres de ta famille.

J'ai voulu connaître tes secrets les plus intimes. Je te haïssais Malfoy. Je ne peux pas avouer que ça a changé. Ça pourrait tout briser entre nous.

Pendant un de tes entraînements de Quidditch, je suis entré dans la Salle des Serpentards, avec le mot de Passe que l'un de ces idiots a prononcé trop fort.

Je sais que tu avais ces filaments argentés de souvenirs. Je te les ai volé. Je n'en ai trouvé que 4. Mais c'était suffisant.

Bien trop, au final.

Je suis allé devant la Salle sur Demande. J'ai ouvert la porte sur une Pensine immense, ornée de Serpents de Jade. Et un Lion rouge Sang taillé de façon à accueillir les flacons.

J'y ai aussitôt posé tes quatre souvenirs, avec fébrilité. Par lequel commencer ?

J'ai pris le 1er. Autant faire les choses dans l'ordre, si désordonnées soient-elles.

En plongeant le filament dans le liquide, je tremblais d'excitation. J'ai plongé dans ton souvenir.

Je me suis retrouvé à plat ventre sur le sol glacial. Un sol blanc…du carrelage. Je me suis relevé en grognant un peu. Et puis je t'ai trouvé. Un peu plus loin, dans ce qu'a semblé être ta maison. Tu as le même âge que maintenant.

…est-ce que ça signifie que tous tes secrets datent de peu ?

Depuis que tu es devenu Mangemort, sans doute.

Mais ça, je ne l'ai découvert qu'après.

Je t'ai découvert lisant une lettre écrite en lettres rondes et penchées. Une écriture remarquablement belle. Tu semblais y attacher une importance considérable. Alors je me suis approché.

Ton secret…il ne pouvait être que dans cette lettre, que tu lisais accroupi, près de ta cheminée dans laquelle un humain pouvait presque se tenir debout au milieu.

Cette lettre…elle était signée « Maman ».

Je me suis tant approché que je n'ai pas tout de suite vu le bleu que tu n'avais pas pris la peine de masquer d'un de tes sorts.

Quand, sans aucun avertissement, tu as jeté cette lettre dans les flammes, qui l'ont engloutis en une poignée de secondes, j'ai enfin vu cette marque.

Un bleu au niveau de la pommette. Et la lèvre inférieure fendue.

- Hé bien, qu'a-t-on là ?

J'ai tourné la tête, si vite que mon corps a commencé à tourner. Je me suis retrouvé sur les fesses, face à (ce salopard !) Malfoy Père. Lucius Malfoy.

- Bonjour Père.

Cette voix glaciale entre vous est-elle monnaie courante ? Sans doute. Il semble que vous ne vous aimez pas.

- Où est-elle ?

- Qui ?

Il s'est avancé vers (_nous_) toi et il a posé le bout de sa canne sur ton bleu.

- Où est la lettre que ta mère t'a envoyée ?

- Je l'ai jetée.

- Où ?

- Aux flammes.

La canne quitte la peau blanche de Draco pour s'y écraser avec violence. J'ai fermé les yeux au premier coup. Aux suivants aussi.

J'ai rouvert les yeux quand les coups se sont arrêtés. Tu étais adossé contre la cheminée. Ton regard fier a prit alors une toute autre signification pour moi.

Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, cette fierté que tu traînes toujours derrière toi. C'est du courage.

- Tu l'as lue. Où est ta mère ?

- Nulle part Père. Je vous promets qu'elle ne me l'a pas écrit.

Ton père s'est approché de toi. Il a posé ses doigts sur ton cou. Il a commencé à serrer, j'ai vu tes joues se colorer doucement.

- J'espère pour ton propre bien que tu ne me mens pas encore. Tu te souviens de ta dernière punition, je peux aller plus loin si tu veux.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit.

Ça l'a fait sourire. Il a desserré son étreinte. J'ai cru qu'il te lâcherai. Mais ce qu'il a fait ensuite m'a…

_( choqué ? estomaqué ? ) _

Il s'est penché et s'est mit à… à …

Merde Malfoy, pourquoi tu m'as forcé à voir ça !

…il t'a léché le cou. Avec ce regard de pervers, violeur, que je lui connaissais, mais que je n'avais jamais interprété ainsi. J'ai vu tes poings se serrer, tes bras se tendre. La révolte de ton corps, que tu tentais de contenir. Quand j'ai regardé ton visage…les bleus sur le côté gauche de ton visage…le seul que je voyais…tu m'as semblé plus humain. Je me suis approché, j'ai changé d'angle de vue, histoire de te voir vraiment.

Ton regard était différent de ceux que je connaissais jusque-là. Je ne sais pas…l'impression que ton esprit était en train de fuir ce que ton corps ressentait, ce que cet homme qui se dit ton père te faisait…

Merlin merci, il n'a pas été plus loin que son cou. …du moins je n'ai pas eu à le voir.

Je suis ressorti de ce souvenir en nage. J'ai fait quelques pas, puis j'ai été obligé de m'asseoir sur le sol. Moi qui espérait tomber sur du croustillant… pas de ce genre. Pas quelque chose de malsain comme ça.

Pourquoi as-tu brûlé cette lettre, si elle comptait tant à tes yeux ?

Merlin, faites que le prochain soit plus léger.

Merde Malfoy, tu ne peux pas juste virer de ta cervelle la honte de te faire désarçonner par ton balai, ou de te prendre une raclée par un gamin !

J'ai rangé le filament consciencieusement. J'ai saisit le deuxième flacon. Mais cette fois, ce n'est plus d'excitation que je tremblais. Il me semble plutôt que je retenais mon souffle.

**oOoOoOo**

Je t'ai vu, Potter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fichais ici.

C'est vrai, c'est un entraînement entre Serdaigles et Serpentards. En plus, il est 18h passé. La cloche a retentit.

Je suis sur le terrain depuis 8 heures d'affilées. Je t'ai vu ce matin, avant de partir, t'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande. Quel mauvais coup tu vas encore préparer ? Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

**oOoOoOo**

18h …si tard ? …combien de temps ai-je passé dans son souvenir ? …combien de temps ai-je hésité avec ce deuxième flacon, avant de le reboucher et m'enfuir avec tout ce que je t'avais prit ?

Je suis dans les gradins, mais je ne peux pas te regarder. Pas encore.

Est-ce cette raison qui te pousse à être si arrogant ?

Ton père a-t-il autant d'emprise sur toi, pour nous avoir fait ennemis si tôt ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mardi. On est mardi. Je crois. Après tout, quelle importance ?

Tout le monde dort encore. Ces limaces…

Potter, lui, est déjà réveillé. Je l'ai surprit à errer dans les couloirs. Je me suis préparé quelques belles phrases assassines, mais lui a rompu le contact visuel. Je l'ai entendu bredouiller un « salut Malfoy », quoique ç'aurait pu être une insulte, je n'aurai pas fait la différence.

Qu'arrive-t-il à Potter, pour m'éviter ? Lui qui se montre toujours si fier !

L'an dernier, je lui aurai couru après, je me serai battu avec toi. Maintenant, je n'ai plus cette envie.

S'aimer et se haïr…ces deux sentiments sont trop proches. Ce serait de la folie pour nous deux.

Tu t'enfermes à nouveau dans cette salle, dans laquelle tu as passé la journée d'hier. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis assit devant la porte, et que j'ai attendu que la porte s'efface …pourquoi j'ai éloigné jusque-là tous ceux qui tentaient d'accéder à cette Salle sur Demande ?

**oOoOoOo**

…_allez Harry. Courage._

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve face à Malfoy ce matin !

La Pensine est toujours là, face à moi. Mais les serpents ont pris une couleur plus sombre. Ou alors c'est le soleil qui n'est pas assez haut.

Je n'ai amené qu'un seul souvenir. Les autres, je les ai très bien caché. Personne ne les trouverait.

J'ai lentement débouché la fiole. Je l'ai déposée dans ce liquide, et j'ai remué doucement.

J'ai pensé toute la nuit à ce que j'avais vu…hors de ta tête. J'ai passé la nuit à me répéter que j'avais commencé par le pire pour moi, que la suite serait plus légère.

Est-ce juste d'utiliser « léger » pour un Malfoy ?

Non, ça suffit. Arrête de te poser des questions pareilles Harry ! …Malfoy est mon ennemi, et dans ces petits flacons se trouvent des souvenirs qu'il ne peut garder enfouis.

J'ai plongé la tête dans ce liquide qui m'a semblé glacé.

…non, vraiment, je ne m'y ferai jamais. Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve toujours au sol ? …à plat ventre en plus ! Où suis-je donc tombé…encore chez toi, Malfoy.

Sur le calendrier mural, on pouvait voir la date de ce souvenir. …une semaine après la fin des cours. Une semaine après la mort de Sirius.

J'étais dans ce salon immense de la dernière fois. Il me semble tellement froid, dénué d'amour, de chaleur humaine. Même chez les Dursley, il y en avait. Pas pour moi, mais j'ai eu le droit à des miettes malgré tout.

Toi, tu es descendu de l'étage, en plongeant un pendentif sous ton t-shirt. Je ne t'aurai pas cru capable de porter un vêtement que les moldus adorent. Mais…ça te va bien. Des elfes de maison passent devant toi, te saluent. Tes bleus ont disparu.

Suis-je bête ! Ce souvenir datait des vacances d'hiver ! On est en juin…bien sûr qu'ils ont disparu !

- …Draco Lucius Malfoy je présume.

Tu t'es tourné lentement vers la voix. Moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai reconnue. …Voldemort.

- Comme le disait Lucius, tu lui ressembles un petit peu…

- Ne me comparez pas à mon père.

Tu lui as fait face. Je peux le faire aussi. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Je crois que j'ai été plus étonné de voir ton père derrière. Il devrait être en prison à Azkaban ! …toi aussi apparemment, ça t'a surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai eu le droit à une permission. Une seule. Pour revoir mon fils.

- Lucius, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Tu n'as qu'une dizaine de minutes devant toi, et je dois aussi parler à Draco.

- Oui maître.

Il s'est approché de toi. Il est passé derrière toi et t'a saisit sous les bras. Pour te maintenir immobile.

- Lâchez-moi.

Voldemort s'est approché de toi…il a sorti sa baguette.

- Ne te débat pas, petit chaton. Je te promets que je vais être aussi bref que possible.

Je t'ai vu te défaire de l'étreinte de ton père.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être maintenu comme du menu fretin.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'est étendu en un immense rictus qui m'a glacé le sang.

- C'est bon, Lucius. Tu peux le lâcher.

Il a eu l'air de regretter te lâcher. C'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'il te tenait. La toute dernière.

Voldemort t'a tendu la main, et tu lui as donné ton bras.

Dis-moi, Malfoy, tu ne voulais pas de cette marque ? …moi qui pensait que tu la voyais comme un honneur.

Il a saisit ton poignet, et il a posé doucement sa baguette sur ton bras.

J'ai vu tes doigts se crisper pendant que la marque se dessinait sur ton bras. Ton regard s'est fixé dans celui de ton « nouveau maître ». Tu étais si fier, indomptable…

- Tu sais, mon petit chaton, je compte sur toi pour porter encore plus haut ma grandeur.

Tu n'as rien répondu. Ça a fait sourire Voldemort. Il t'a lâché.

- C'est bon Lucius. On y va.

Ils sont sortis de la maison, me laissant face à toi.

- …de l'eau. De la glace. …vite…

Tes elfes de maison se sont précipités pour t'apporter ce que tu avais prononcé à peine assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent.

- Voici, maître Malfoy. …qu'est-ce que cela ? Vous êtes blessés !

- Eloigne-toi Riya.

Tu serrais les dents. Les elfes se sont éloignés. Et puis tu as hurlé.

Ce n'était pas seulement la douleur. Elle devait pourtant être immense. Tu as plongé ton bras dans cette eau remplie de glaçons. Elle s'est aussitôt mise à fumer.

Tes cris m'ont déchiré le cœur avant même de vriller mes tympans. Cette douleur, cette colère qu'aucun mot existant ne serait capable d'exprimer.

Quand tu as retiré ton bras, au bout de cinq minutes, il avait viré au rouge violacé. Je me suis approché, aussi doucement que possible. Tu ne pouvais ni me voir ni m'entendre. Je le sais. Pourtant, j'avais peur.

Tu t'es précipité dans la cuisine. Je t'ai suivi en courrant. Quand je suis entré, je t'ai trouvé à genoux en train de te lacérer le bras avec un couteau fraîchement aiguisé. On aurait dit une crise de démence, avec tes cris hystériques, ce sang qui fuyait ton corps, et la Marque qui hurlait elle aussi. Un liquide poisseux noir coulait doucement de ton bras par les multiples coupures que tu venais de te faire.

- Crève, saloperie !

Tu as précipité la pointe vers ton bras.

_- Non, arrête ! _

J'ai couru vers toi pour t'empêcher de te planter le couteau. Mais c'est ton elfe de maison qui t'a retenu.

- Calmez-vous maître Draco.

Il t'a doucement enlevé le couteau des mains. Et c'est à ce moment-là que tes larmes ont commencé à couler.

Des larmes magnifiques.

- Venez maître Draco. Je vais vous soigner.

- …pardon…je ne voulais pas…Harry…

_Quoi ? _

- Venez maître Draco. S'il vous plaît.

Tu ne bougeais pas. Alors l'elfe s'est éloigné chercher de quoi te soigner, je pense…Est-ce que tu as prononcé mon prénom Malfoy ? J'ai bien entendu ?

- Tendez le bras.

J'ai relevé la tête. Cet elfe immense ne tenait pas ce qu'on utilise habituellement pour soigner ce genre de plaies. …c'est de la Vodka ?! …de l'alcool fort en tout cas, vu l'odeur. Tu lui as tendu le bras, continuant de pleurer. Il t'a versé une bonne rasade sur les coupures. Je savais. Je savais que ça arriverait…pourquoi je n'ai pas bouché mes oreilles… ?

Ton cri de douleur était cette fois plus puissant que tes cris hystériques. Ça n'a duré que cinq secondes. Mais j'ai reculé. De peur, de crainte. La Marque a hurlé à nouveau, semblant périr sous mes yeux. Il a versé une seconde rasade sur ton bras. Cette fois, tu n'as pas crié. Tu as regardé les marques que tu t'étais infligé.

- Riya… ne parle pas de ça à mère. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant que votre monstre de père est parti, nous ferons tout pour vous protéger.

- …merci. Est-ce que…vous avez des nouvelles de « Lui » ?

- Il est anéanti, mais il surmontera cela. Daliah est là-bas et nous tiendra au courrant de chaque évolution.

- …merci Riya.

L'elfe tend sa main immense et osseuse, et sort de sa cachette le pendentif de Malfoy.

- Il me semblait bien que vous l'aviez encore…est-ce « lui » ?

Je me suis approché pour voir ce « lui » dont vous parliez. Pour découvrir un pendentif pas plus gros qu'une pièce de deux euros, en argent. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une de ces photos de sorciers, qui bougent. Mais c'était

Plus que ça. C'était des morceaux de vie mis bout à bout. Des morceaux de…de ma vie.

- Potter est…mon ennemi. Il ne…il ne peut en être…autrement.

- C'est pourtant bien ce pendentif que vous avez protégé de tout et tous. Le seul objet dont vous ne vous séparez jamais.

- Riya…

Il se lève doucement, te laissant à genoux, anémié, le souffle court.

- Puisse donc votre ennemi vous faire réellement oublier tout ce que votre monstre de père vous a fait.

Je me suis senti tiré en arrière, et je suis sorti de ce souvenir.

L'estomac noué, j'ai rattrapé le fil d'argent qui baignait dans le liquide qui me donnait à présent la nausée. J'ai quitté la pièce doucement, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Je ne l'ai pas su plus quand nous nous sommes croisés.

**oOoOoOo**

…quelle heure est-il…15H. Tu es sorti plus tôt de cette fichue salle.

- Hé Potter !

Tu t'es tourné vers moi, aussi pâle qu'un cygne. Le regard mi hagard, mi inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette salle toute la journée?! Il ne fait pas assez beau pour toi dehors ?!

Avant de m'en rendre compte, tu avais ta main qui entourait sans le serrer mon poignet.

- …fais-moi voir ton bras s'il te plaît.

- Tu te prends pour qui Potter ?

Il a commencé à remonter ma manche. Je me suis reculé quand j'ai senti qu'il touchait une de mes cicatrices.

- …combien de marques as-tu sur le bras ?

- Aucune Potter. Un Malfoy n'appartient qu'à lui-même.

- Merde Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui te prends !

- Langage Potter !

- Ça aussi tu le tiens de ton père !

**oOoOoOo**

_Merde ! Merde ! Mais quel con ! _

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui sortir ça ! Maintenant il me regarde, offusqué, les joues aussi rouges que l'écharpe qui pend à mon cou. Il rougit tant que je vois réapparaître une couleur mauve sur sa pommette.

- De quel droit tu me parles de lui Potter !

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi j'ai frôlé ce bleu. Ce que j'ai compris, en revanche, c'est qu'il venait de perdre pied. Au moment où je l'ai touché…

Ses joues avaient retrouvé leur pâleur habituelle, mais ses yeux…ses yeux…vides. Son souffle qui semblait s'être arrêté. Seulement en frôlant ce bleu…j'ai su que c'était lui…c'est lui qui l'a fait. Mais quand ? Il est à Azkaban. Il ne peut plus…il ne peut plus te toucher. Pas vrai ?

Non…ce bleu en est la preuve. Il t'a touché. Encore. Et encore…il continue à te frapper.

J'ai baissé les yeux et me suis acharné sur cette putain de manche. C'est pas vrai, ça peut pas être vrai ! Malfoy ne s'est jamais blessé, il l'a trafiqué, son putain de souvenir, il savait que je regarderai !

C'est un massacre…ce…son bras, je veux dire. Il y a une quinzaine de cicatrices, qui sont en train de se refermer. Et ce… ces vestiges (_je peux appeler ça comme ça ?) _de la Marque des Ténèbres. On dirait plutôt un Picasso !

Je me suis senti blessé, vexé. Pourquoi ? …t'es mon ennemi Malfoy. Mon pire ennemi. Je me suis approché de ton visage, un peu perdu, incapable de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Mes lèvres ont dérivé vers ton cou et, avec autant de légèreté qu'un papillon, se sont posées à quelques centimètres de ton oreille, à l'endroit que je pensais le plus sensible…celui qui te ferait frémir.

Comment ais-je pu oublier que c'était là qu'il t'avait touché ?

Tu t'es mit à hurler, au point qu'il m'a fallu jeter un _Silencio _autour de nous, pour ne pas alerter tout Poudlard.

Je t'ai jeté un sort, et tu as perdu connaissance. Je t'ai déposé à l'infirmerie, m'éloignant ensuite sans me retourner. Si j'avais esquissé un regard vers toi, je n'aurai pas été capable de m'enfuir comme en ce moment.

**oOoOoOo**

…où je suis… ? cette odeur désagréable…

L'infirmerie.

Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? …comment as-tu percé l'illusion autour de ce satané bleu ? Et puis…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ?

Je ne me souviens pas…si…j'ai la sensation de quelque chose de doux qui m'effleure le cou… et j'ai du faire une crise.

Si j'entends la moindre rumeur, je te jure Potter, tu le regretteras amèrement.

17h. Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, à ta recherche. La Salle sur Demande est vide.

J'ai fouillé toute l'école. Il n'y a plus qu'un endroit où te trouver. Sur le terrain de Quidditch.

…je t'ai retrouvé, mais pas sur le terrain. Dans les gradins. Tu regardais les quelques Gryffondors qui restaient sur le terrain, qui s'amusaient.

Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur moi ? Où, et quand ?

**oOoOoOo**

Je suis allé en pleine nuit dans la Salle sur Demande. Avec le 3e filament. Je ne devrais pas y aller. Je sais bien. Si on m'attrape…si je tombe sur quelqu'un… Malfoy !

Non…il n'y a personne. Mon imagination me joue des tours pendables ces derniers jours. J'ai la constante impression qu'il me suit.

Je suis entré dans la pièce. Les Serpents étaient plus noirs que verts, à présent. De bien mauvais présages. J'ai déversé le contenu dans la Pensine, et j'ai plongé. Pour un des plus noirs souvenirs à vivre.

**oOoOoOo**

Je suis entré dans la Salle sur Demande quelques minutes après toi. Pour te surprendre.

Tu avais la tête dans cette Pensine imposante, à la fois attirante et effrayante. Que regardes-tu donc… ? …tu te débats. De plus en plus. Tu ne sais donc pas sortir, Potter ?

J'ai posé la main sur son pull rouge et je t'ai tiré hors de ce souvenir. Tes cheveux trempés, ton air suffoqué, à bout de souffle…tu étais si beau, à cet instant.

- …qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

- R…rien !

- Je peux regarder alors ?

- Non !

J'ai mis la tête dans la Pensine. J'ai atterri en douceur, dans une chambre. Dans ma chambre. Je lisais ce livre…que j'ai arrêté de lire quand…

Merde.

**oOoOoOo**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tellement peur, que tu voies ça ?

Il n'y avait que toi, dans cette chambre. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur. J'attend quelques secondes, pour apercevoir tes mains se plaquer au rebord de la Pensine. Les jointures de tes doigts blanchissent. Mais tu n'essaies pas de sortir.

Ma main a frôlé la tienne, et tu as lâche une fraction de seconde le rebord. J'ai doucement saisit ta main, et j'ai plongé te rejoindre.

Si tu peux faire face à ce souvenir, moi aussi.

Et voilà. Côte à côte, tous les deux, moi te tenant la main. Le toi du souvenir relève la tête, pour voir ton père arriver.

_- Tu as encore eu des problèmes avec Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas Draco ? _

_- Père, je… _

_- Silence ! _

Tes cheveux étaient encore retenus par un paquet de gel. Quel âge avais-tu ? …14 ? moins ?

- Tu es mon fils Draco. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Je ne te laisserai pas ridiculiser mon nom en traînant avec ce garçon qui a ridiculisé Voldemort.

Il t'a attrapé par les cheveux et jeté sur le lit.

**oOoOoOo**

Potter me tient la main. Non. Ce n'est pas le terme juste. Potter me broie les doigts. …c'est plus proche de la réalité.

J'ai tourné la tête de l'instant où cet homme me déshabillait tout en m'ordonnant de rester sage, pour te regarder. Tu tremblais, tu commençais à faiblir. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux. Tu vas pouvoir me faire chanter. Alors pourquoi sembles-tu si affecté, si outré ?

La main que tu ne me tenais pas est venue se poser sur ta nuque, et je t'ai ramené vers moi. J'ai posé ta tête contre mon épaule.

_- Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me… _

_- Tu n'approcheras plus jamais ce garçon. Je vais m'en assurer. _

Tu tremblais de plus en plus. Et j'ai tourné la tête. Moi non plus, je ne me sens pas capable de regarder ça.

_- NON ! Arr… _

Et puis…il y a eu ce cri, suivi de gémissements de douleurs, de supplications.

Se sont mêlées tes larmes, tes gémissements étouffés. Tu m'as entouré de tes bras, le visage enfoncé dans mon épaule pour atténuer tes pleurs. Alors, comme je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, j'ai glissé ma main dans cette forêt de cheveux bruns, et je les ai caressé.

**oOoOoOo**

C'est pas normal !

C'est toi qui devrait pleurer, moi qui devrait te protéger !

Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, tu m'évites de voir ce que je n'aurai pas supporté. Mais ces cris…ils me font entendre tous les gestes, tous les mouvements que tu me caches.

Cet homme doit mourir, et si ce n'est pas de te main, ce sera de la mienne.

Arrête ce supplice ! Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage !

- Tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de Potter. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Ses pas s'éloignent. Tu me lâches, alors que jusque-là tu me tenais fermement contre toi. Que dois-je voir ? …j'ai tourné la tête. Tu viens de te couvrir d'un drap, et tu as cette chaîne dans la bouche. Tu glisses doucement tes doigts pour y chercher ton médaillon. …moi. Encore…et ces mots, que tu as prononcé en même temps que le souvenir.

_- La haine et l'amour sont si proches l'une de l'autre…désormais je te haïrai Potter. …_

Nous sommes sortis de ce souvenir. En train de faire un malaise.

- Ne parle jamais de ça Potter. Ça te coûterait la vie.

Tu es sorti de la pièce, silencieusement. En me laissant m'effondrer en pleurs.

oOoOoOoOo

Et voilà. Les vacances d'hiver touchent à leur fin. Il m'a semblé ces derniers jours tellement longs, à ne croiser que les ombres du château.

Et puis…j'ai entendu une musique démarrer, douce, que je connaissais. La chanson de ta radio pirate.

Je me suis approché, et je t'ai vu, habillé d'un pantalon de velours et d'une chemise blanche. Tu m'as tendu la main.

- Viens danser. J'adore cette chanson.

Je me suis laissé entraîné.

_Quand finira la chanson_

_Tu t'éloigneras de la fenêtre_

_Tu iras baisser le son_

Tu m'as attiré doucement contre toi, tu m'as enlacé.

_Quand finiront les accords_

_Que l'on jouait à l'unisson_

_En rêvant qu'ils vaudraient de l'or_

J'ai d'abord été surprit, je t'ai marché sur les pieds. Et puis, j'ai pris ton rythme.

_Recommence à me sourire_

_A m'effleurer le visage_

_Mais tu soulèveras le saphir_

_Prendras ma voix en otage_

_Pauvre de moi_

Tes lèvres ont esquissé un doux sourire, ta joue a effleuré la mienne. Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais. Mais je n'ai pas su répondre. …

_Quand finira la chanson_

_Je ne serai qu'un souvenir_

_Une mélodie sur un nom_

_Quand finiront les violons_

_Les dimanches à la campagne_

_On devinera la saison_

_Recommence à être sage_

_A apprécier ma nature_

_Mais à la fin de la plage_

_Restera la déchirure_

_Pauvre de moi_

_Quand finira la chanson_

_Tu t'éloigneras de la fenêtre_

_Tu iras baisser le son_

Tout le temps qu'a duré cette chanson, tu m'as approché de toi. Ta peau plus dure que la mienne, plus mate.

Tes lunettes sur une des tables qui nous entouraient un souffle quasi inexistant dans mon oreille…

Je sentais tes mains, l'une au creux de mes reins, plaquée à plat, l'autre en plein milieu de mon dos, comme pour me soutenir, me demander de rester près de toi.

Sans chercher à m'obéir, mes bras se sont timidement glissé à ton cou. Et j'ai fermé les yeux.

J'ai pendant ces quelques minutes rêvé t'embrasser violemment, te mordre le cou sensuellement, comme un vampire assoiffé de sang.

Je suis revenu à la réalité en sentant tes lèvres brûlantes sur mon cou. Je n'avais pas pu esquisser le moindre geste, hormis me serrer un peu plus contre toi.

La mélodie s'est éteinte dans la radio, et tu m'as lâché. Tes yeux n'avaient pas l'air si brillants, au début. Tu as doucement approché tes lèvres, et nous avons échangé un baiser.

oOoOoOoOo

Les élèves sont tous revenus. Nous ne nous parlons plus. Bien sûr, on se croise, mais ce n'est pas la même ambiance. Hermione et Ron le savent. Tes deux toutous aussi sans doute.

Lorsque l'on se croise dans les couloirs, sans un regard, sans un mot, il nous arrive de nous saisir les mains, quelques secondes. Et eux nous cachent des autres.

Il nous arrive très souvent de nous voir, dans la Salle sur Demande, à danser. C'est à présent bien plus que ce que cette chanson à peine dansée que nous avons échangé.

On se réveille ensemble de plus en plus souvent.

Tu as récupéré le dernier filament, me disant que celui-ci était le seul souvenir heureux que tu avais. Tu ne m'en as pas dit plus. Et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. J'ai appris bien plus que j'aurai voulu sur toi. Ce secret ne gâchera rien entre nous.

J'aime de plus en plus t'observer en train de dormir. Tu as l'air si serein. On nous verrait, on penserait que j'ai volé un ange.

Ce matin, tu dors paisiblement, tourné vers moi. Tes cheveux si clairs semblent si bien coiffés, même après nos ébats de cette nuit. Tu as un visage si doux, si calme…

Je deviens jaloux de ceux qui t'ont vu toutes ces années au réveil. De ceux qui n'ont jamais compris ce que tu avais vécu.

Il va falloir aller en cours. Je regrette toujours cet instant, où je dois te tirer de ton sommeil. …pas aujourd'hui. Je ne ferai pas un seul geste pour te forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

Malgré tout, mes lèvres sont venues embrasser ton visage, et je t'ai doucement serré contre moi.

Je t'ai fait prisonnier. Tu es mon prisonnier.

Comme tu l'as été, de force, obligé d'obéir à ton père, te voilà prisonnier de mon amour.

Tu es un garçon sensible, mais beaucoup trop prisonnier de moi. Tu ne cherches plus à montrer que tu es ton propre maître. Ton arrogance n'est plus que chimère.

Ça y est…tu ouvres les yeux, tes prunelles grises happent les miennes.

- Bonjour Draco.

Je te souris tendrement, comme tous les matins. Ton sourire si discret apparaît enfin, quelques secondes. C'est une journée qui commence.

Je le regarderai inlassablement. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, qu'elle soit courte ou longue.

- Tu fais exprès de ne pas me réveiller pour sauter le cours de Potions… ?

- Quelle perspicacité !

Je t'embrasse doucement, puis te laisse sortir du lit, entouré du drap blanc qui te couvre.

Cette journée commence bien. …j'aimerai tant pouvoir me dire que ce sera toujours ainsi.

Cette histoire finira mal. Il n'existe pas de fin heureuse entre toi et moi. Il n'est même pas besoin d'en parler. Nous le savons parfaitement. Ce bleu sur le dos que tu as tenté de me cacher, c'est moi qui te l'ai fait.

_Merlin, ou qui que ce soit, si ce « nous » doit finir…faites que ce soit le plus tard possible._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Cette fic devait être légère à la base, sur fond de chanson douce, un peu triste. Et voilà une Dark Fic! _

_. . . . .j'espère que malgré tout elle vous aura plus. Review please! _


End file.
